Sunrise: Star and Moon
by x se
Summary: They fear they same thing. They hold the same fate. Before Gash, Tio, Kyanchome, and their partners arrived, there was some peace. Light Reira x Pamun ONE SHOT Spoilers for episodes 50


_Sunrise: Star and Moon_

Note: Victorim might seem OOC, but in the situation I put him in, it works…  
Spoilers: Pamun's flashbacks (around ep 70-something) and the whole Millenium/Zofius Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell

* * *

Chilling laughter rung through the cave as one figure held out a hand to another. The other figure, a winged blue ogre-like creature, screamed as it appeared he was being turned to stone. His tormenter, the first figure and a feminine one, laughed and the other figures in the room all shuddered in fear or screamed in pain. The feminine figure let out another laugh and the ogre returned to normal.

"Now, does anyone else want to oppose me?" asked the feminine figure as the ogre hugged himself and sobbed.

"Iie, Zofius-sama." Chorused the 39 other demons in the room. Zofius reared her head back and laughed, before heading off to her and Koko's room.

* * *

Reira shivered as she stared at the toys she had been given by that strange frog. She was the youngest out of all of the demons from 1000 years ago. She couldn't remember how many times she had wished for death, being trapped inside that tablet…

"Ah, young one…" Reira glanced up and smiled slightly. Her only partner in the original fight had been a demon named Victorim. He was a kind demon, with a liking for melons. He was shaped like a big V and even had made up a song called "Very Melon".

"Hello Victorim…" said Reira softly, still shivering.

"Don't worry Reira." Said Victorim softly, sitting in front of the demon child. "When Zofius-sama wins and becomes king, or queen I should say, we'll be alright…"

Reira was silent, and with a sigh, Victorim went off to find a melon to eat. Reira stared down at the plastic red car, and picked up her doll and put it in the car. She moved the car back and forth, but her imagination wasn't kicking in. She was just too scared…

"This is wrong…" said Reira softly, but her voice held finality and knowledge.

"So what?" asked a voice. Reira looked up to see one of the 4 Holy Warriors, Pamun.

"It's wrong." Repeated Reira. Pamun walked over to her and leaned against the wall. Toys temporarily forgotten, Reira looked at Pamun.

"Look, Reira was it?" Pamun glanced at the purple haired girl, who nodded an affirmative. "I… I assume you don't want to turn back into stone, correct?"

Reira nodded firmly, the effects of seeing that spectacle slightly, but only just slightly, wearing off. The fear of turning into stone again would probably haunt her till her death day.

"Neither do I…" Pamun shivered. "As long as we do what Zofius says, we'll get high positions back in the Makai and what not…"

"But… That doesn't make it right…" replied Reira.

"That's besides the point. We'll be powerful, won't we?" asked Pamun, sitting down in front of Reira and her toys.

"What is power worth if you're lonely…" whispered Reira, giving a brief glance to her partner, Aruberu. Pamun sighed and picked up a block. Reira stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'll play with you." replied Pamun firmly, not wanting Reira to know he heard her whisper.

"Oh…" Reira smiled and the two played with blocks for a while, until they had knocked down three structures.

"I have a better idea…" Pamun stood up. "Chu Chu!"

Reira stared in wonder as many small stars flew around Pamun. A few even floated over to her.

"Your weapons…" observed Reira. Pamun nodded and made motions with his hands. The stars wrapped around Reira. Pamun crossed his arms over his chest, and his partner spoke a spell. With a small jolt, Pamun and his stars flew out the window, with Reira being pulled along. "What's going on?"

Pamun raised an eyebrow at his companion. For a child, though he was only a few years older than she, she was pretty brave. But then again, after what they had experienced for the past millenium, all other fears are kind of washed away.

"Well, would you like to fly?" asked Pamun, staring at the purple haired girl. She smiled and nodded, and Pamun grinned and pointed towards a mountaintop. "Chu Chu!"

* * *

Reira and Pamun sat on the edge of a cliff, staring at the night sky.

"Look over there…" Pamun pointed over at the horizon just as the sun rose. Reira smiled brightly.

"It feels like it's been forever since I last saw a sunrise…" whispered Reira.

"It has been… said Pamun darkly. He stood up after a few more silent minutes. "Shall we go?"

"Sure…" replied Reira softly, and felt stars wrap around her once again. They arrived back at the Aztec Ruins. "So, Pamun…"

"I better go…" Pamun turned to leave, but Reira stopped him.

"Just…" Reira stood on her tiptoes and kissed the older demon on the cheek. "Thank you for playing with me, and taking me to see the sunset."

"Ch. You're welcome…" replied Pamun, a stain of pink on his face. Reira smiled before returning to her plastic car. Pamun shook his head and decided to sing to Belgum EO before the large demon had a fit again…

FIN


End file.
